A Whole New World
by Smyle4Lyfe
Summary: Coming onto Platform 9 3/4 for the first time, Hermione thinks she's got a whole new world waiting for her-but she doesn't know she's going to have as hard of a time here as in the Muggle world. Hermione's perspective on the first few days of school. R&R


A Whole New World_—Hermione _

"Mum, dad, I think I'll be okay from here on in," I said, stopping beside Platform 9 ¾.

I knew how to get in, of course, seeing as Hogwarts: A History dedicated an entire chapter to the process by which first-years could arrive at Hogwarts. I didn't know about the Sorting—no one did—but I was reasonably certain that the knowledge I had amassed during my summer of vigorous reading and studying would allow me to pass through the ceremony unharmed.

My mother bit her bottom lip, her brow furrowing as she debated leaving her only child to go through a seemingly solid brick wall into an unknown world. Unconsciously, she felt for my father's hand to find strength. I knew they had taken time off of work, but with both of them away from the office at the same time, I was sure their staff was finding it difficult to keep up with all the appointments.

"Are you positive, dear? This is all so new, and I don't want to leave you alone when you might need help…"

"I'm sure, mum. Professor McGonagall is waiting on the other side for all the Muggle-born first years. She met us during the summer, remember? I'll be alright." My father sighed heavily, pulling my mother and me in for a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, darling," he said, "I know you had a difficult time at your old school, but I know you'll be brilliant here. The moment you were born, we knew you were special. Little did we know just how talented you were." He chuckled then, releasing me. I immediately missed the scent of my mother's perfume and the safeness of his warm, strong arms.

Blinking away tears, I smiled at the two of them and said my goodbyes. It was time for me to enter a new world—somewhere I would finally fit in. Turning away, I pushed my trolley towards the platform entrance and closed my eyes.

When I opened them, my life had changed forever.

I'd always been particularly intellectual, but walking through that brick wall symbolized a rebirth if I ever saw one. Standing in front of me was a huge red steam train, with the words Hogwarts Express written down the side. This was the train that would take me to my new life. I almost squealed in delight as I saw trunks being levitated into the train and owls in cages hooting indignantly at their owners.

Scanning the crowd, looking for the pointy witch's hat that would lead me to Professor McGonagall, my eyes fell upon a pale young boy with an aristocratic air about him. He was being fawned over by a tall woman with pin-straight blonde hair. Clearly, he was not amused. I was about to turn away to continue my search, when he looked at me. I froze in my spot, eyes widening as his steel-grey orbs pierced through me. I found myself being drawn to him, and was about to take a step forward to introduce myself, when—

"Ah, Hermione, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you. Come, I'll introduce you to the other Muggle-borns. You see, here at Hogwarts…" The rest of what she said was absolutely lost to me. Seeing Professor McGonagall walk up to me, the boy's eyes had narrowed maliciously—you could almost see the gears turning in his head as he realized I was not born to his world. His chin rose slightly as he turned on his heel and entered the carriage, leaving his mother alone on the platform and myself—completely and utterly shocked. His display of superiority was so arrogant and his contempt at my upbringing so obvious that I was immediately put on my guard. Was he the only one that thought I was inferior, or was this a society-wide belief? Was I going to be an outcast here too?

I almost cried then and there. Some may call me sensitive and impressionable—but they don't know how I felt. In that moment, years of wishes and months of excitement had come crashing down about my ears in an avalanche of maybes and what ifs. Professor McGonagall pulled me, shocked and unresisting out of the way, as a young boy with a round, plump face came crashing out of the barrier, asking frantically about some toad named Trevor. Being led to a group of frightened-looking Muggle-borns who were clearly ostracized from the rest of the crowd on the platform, I came to a decision.

The sound of laughter—of someone who clearly knew where they were and who they were. That was the moment I made a promise to myself that I stood by for all my years at Hogwarts. That boy might not believe me to be a true witch, and somehow I knew I would never be able to convince him with my words—but I would show him with my actions. I would become the best, most powerful, most intelligent witch to ever set foot in that carriage—and I would do it without looking haughtily down my nose at people from different backgrounds.

Boy, would I show him.

O.o.O

**I hope you enjoyed this! I'll probably be continuing this throughout the first couple of days of Hermione's experience at Hogwarts. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
